Ilyssia Jedusor
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Et si Dumbledore prenait sous son aile un élève, particulier qui ne ferait sa rentrée que 11 ans plus tard à Poudlard ? Et si Dumbledore décidait de garder vivant et cacher le fils du plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Le portrait de son père..

Dehors, la pluie frappe. A l'intérieur, trois personnes parlent.

« Il faudra le surveiller. Et bien le surveiller, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il prenne le même chemin que son père..

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il sera en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Il ne s'agit pas de sécurité Dumbledore, mais bien de surveillance ! Cet enfant est un danger pour tous.

- Le professeur Dumbledore le sait fortement, Monsieur le ministre. Et il prendra les mesures nécessaire pour cette "surveillance", croyez le bien.

- Merci, Minerva. Monsieur le Ministre, je connais un endroit où personne n'ira le chercher, où il pourra être élevé, jusqu'à ses 12 ans, âge auquel, malgré tout ce que vous pourrez me dire, il intègrera l'école. Dans le plus grand secret, bien évidemment..

- Quoi ? Vous voudriez inscrire Ilyssia dans votre école, alors que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est encore en vie et pourrait le retrouver ? Après 12 ans d'inexistence, vous voudriez le révéler aux yeux de tous ?

- Comme tout enfant, il a le droit à une éducation monsieur le Ministre, peut importe ses origines. Et ne doutez pas que je ferais attention à changer son nom, au cas où quelques personnes biens informées feraient le rapprochement entre le petit et son père.

- Hum..

- Faites confiance au professeur Dumbledore monsieur le Ministre. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Bien, Dumbledore. Je vous l'accorde, Ilyssia sera inscrit à Poudlard dès ses 12 ans. Mais croyez bien que tout incident, ou accident, serait sévèrement puni, et que vous en seriez responsable..

- Bien. Je vous remercie monsieur le Ministre.

- Faites attention, professeur..»

Et Le Ministre de la Magie, à l'instant dans la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore, disparut dans une volute de fumée verte.

Sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, le vieux directeur regarda alors l'enfant. Un visage d'ange, boucles brunes, yeux verts émeraude. Le portrait de son père.

« Allez viens, je t'emmène petit Ilyssia Jedusor.. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Un océan de verdure éclatante..

Les rues de Londres étaient pleines de monde. Les allers-retours incessants des multiples passants lui donnaient mal au crâne, mais, par fierté, il n'en disait, et n'en dirait, rien à sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les passants eux pouvaient marcher, courir ou trottiner comme il leur faisait envie, alors que eux, dans la voiture étaient bloqués comme des imbéciles, à attendre que vienne le moment d'avancer. Les embouteillages londoniens faisaient leur effet dès les premières heures du matin. Et dire qu'a onze heure, il devrait prendre son train, en ce vendredi 1er Septembre. Cette première rentrée à Poudlard le mettait dans un état peu gratifiant, et c'était notamment pourquoi il ne rajouterais rien en se plaignant sur ses douleurs : son ego étant déjà fortement redescendu au cours des dernières heures.

Poudlard. Le nom résonnait à ses oreilles comme une ritournelle trop souvent prononcée, rien que pour cela, il avait envie de tout foutre en l'air, à commencer par sa scolarité. Il avait envie de tout détruire, de tout rabaisser, en passant par les meubles, jusqu'aux élèves et aux professeurs. Et il pourrait compter sur son meilleur ami pour cela, lui qui entretenait pour l'école, et surtout son directeur, une haine sans nom. Poudlard. Et Dumbledore. Lui, Ilyssia, il s'en foutait du directeur. C'était juste quelqu'un de plus à enfoncer, à détruire, avant que celui ci ne découvre tout. Dumbledore, c'était juste quelqu'un de plus susceptible de l'empêcher de nuire, mais pas pour longtemps, Ilyssia ferait tout pour échapper à une quelconque interdiction venant d'un adulte. Parce que pour Ilyssia, la loi, c'était celle du plus fort, du plus fort et du plus retors.

Depuis la voiture de sa mère, il regardait le ciel. Gris, nuageux, on pouvait voir que l'orage se préparait, les passants traînaient des parapluies avec d'eux. Et lui, se retrouvait coincé dans cette carcasse, alors qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rejoindre les sales bêtes volantes qui piaillaient dans les rues, histoire de les rendre muette à jamais –douce satisfaction-. Mais non, jamais sa mère n'aurait accepté qu'il sorte de la voiture, pourtant bloquée, pour courir, enfourcher un balais, et planer dans les airs. Ecraser ces petits monstres qui font chier tout le monde à couiner comme s'il étaient seuls au monde, heureux de vivre. Et alors qu'il pensait ces mots, sa mère le regardait. Il sentait son regard suivre son profil –qu'il savait beau-. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés, très mal coupés, dans un ensemble plutôt cafouillis, certaines mèches, un semblant de frange, lui tombant devant les yeux. Yeux qu'il a vert émeraude, d'un vert électrique, attirant, hypnotiques, entourés de grands cils bruns –profondeur-. Puis, c'est le nez. Petit nez, et puis tout de suite après, la bouche charnue qui fait tout son charme –oui, malgré les yeux, et les cheveux-. Ilyssia souria quand il pensa que sa mère le regardait, car il savait qu'elle l'admirait. Et lui, il aime ça être admiré –malsain-.

La voiture de sa mère avançait à deux à l'heure, et cette attente plongeait le jeune homme dans un état léthargique, et impatient. Ses yeux d'un vert vif parcourant le voisinage, son regard fut attiré par d'autres yeux émeraudes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ilyssia n'avait jamais vu d'yeux semblables aux siens. Cette découverte le mis mal à l'aise, et il se surprit à souhaiter à cet inconnu de perdre ses yeux, ces doubles maléfiques, cette reproduction intacte de ses pupilles. Inconnu qui ne manqua pas de sourire, sûrement amusé par cette ressemblance, qui faisait d'eux des frères, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde. Deux frères d'yeux, semblables à quatre émeraudes qu'on présenterait à la lumière. Néanmoins, leurs yeux présentaient quelques différences, comme pu le constater Ilyssia. Les yeux de l'inconnu brillaient fortement, et d'un éclat malicieux, semblables au sien. Mais les reflets rubis qui se mélangeaient au vert des yeux d'Ilyssia étaient remplacés par de petites pépites noisettes dans les pupilles de l'Inconnu.

L'inconnu souriait donc, et Ilyssia sorti de sa rêverie, tiré des yeux verts de son frère par un mouvement à l'avant de sa voiture : alors que l'inconnu souriait, la conductrice se retourna. Une femme maigre, l'air peu affable, fixa Ilyssia du regard, qui détourna la tête, heureux d'échapper à cette vision d'horreur. Ca ne pouvait être sa mère. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde.

Les voitures avancèrent enfin, et la deuxième voiture disparu derrière une autre, à quelques mètres de celle d'Ilyssia et sa mère. La Gare se faisait voir, mais restait encore inaccessible. Pourtant, en quelques minutes, les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la Gare furent franchis. Et on pu accéder à la Gare. L'imposant édifice surplombait la grande place, et Ilyssia regarda une nouvelle fois son ticket. Poudlard Express, 11 heures, Voie 9 ¾. Il ricana doucement à l'évocation du nom de la voie de train. 9 ¾. Quelle imbécillité de nommé une voie par ce nom. Il arrêta son ricanement, soudain redevenu sombre. A l'extérieur, la pluie tombait drue depuis quelques secondes, et elle tapait brutalement sur les carreaux de la voiture. Il s'engloutit dans ses pensées, revenant douze ans en arrières. Il se souvenait vaguement de pluie et d'un froid hivernal, d'un au revoir masculin –voix grave et sifflante-, de quelqu'un –une femme- le serrer dans ses bras, de pleurs, d'un cri, d'un froid glacial, de quelques sons, d'un éclat de voix, d'un sourire chaleureux, de paroles réconfortante, d'un départ précipité dans le froid et la nuit, d'une arrivée dans un coin chaud, et d'un lit douillet. Après, il s'était réveillé quelques années plus tard. Et Ilyssia était assez intelligent pour savoir que celle qui l'avait éduqué, même si elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, n'était pas sa mère biologique, qu'il était le fils d'un autre, et d'une autre. Et que si c'était Maria Reach qui l'avait éduqué, c'était parce que ses parents n'avaient pas pu. Et vu les souvenirs qu'il avait des adieux paternels, c'était surtout qu'on les en avait empêché. Pourquoi, ça, Ilyssia n'aurait pas su y répondre. Mais il était sûr de ce fait : on l'avait enlevé à ses parents biologiques parce que ceux ci n'avaient pas le droit -ayant fait trop de choses- de l'éduquer, et quelqu'un l'avait amené jusqu'à la maison de Maria Reach, jeune trentenaire d'une beauté chaleureuse, célibataire et sans enfants, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ilyssia. Arrivée qui avait changé toute sa vie. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un gamin facile à éduquer, à contenir, à restreindre. Un formidable coup de klaxon le fit émerger de ses pensées, revenant dans la voiture de sa mère, avec la pluie qui cognait, le vent qui soufflait, les autres qui gueulaient, et lui tombé au milieu de tout ça. Retombé au milieu de tout ça. Ilyssia souffla bruyamment, se rendant compte à quel point il était dur à chaque fois qu'il partait dans ses souvenirs de revenir sur Terre. Il faudrait qu'il se calme la dessus, sinon, il finirait coincé. C'est ce qu'il se disait alors que les voitures redémarraient, et que les klaxons cessaient. Ilyssia repris le cours de ses pensées terre à terres, et un éclair émeraude lui revint en tête. Il se retourna, et chercha du regard la voiture noire des deux êtres aux yeux semblables aux siens. Il les chercha partout, mais ne les vit pas, juste un bout de voiture noire deux véhicules plus loin. Il se remit à sa place, et observa la route devant lui, submergée de voiture et d'eau glissante, dégoulinante de partout ; les passants, parapluies brandit devant eux, comme un rempart au vent et à la pluie ; les oiseaux abrités sous quelques gouttières, au froid mais à l'abri, et les quelques feuilles mortes virevoltant de ci de la du trottoir.

Puis, arraché à sa contemplation par un pressentiment –Ilyssia sait qu'il à de bons pressentiments-, il se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que l'Inconnu aux émeraude était à nouveau derrière lui, surpris qu'il aille lui aussi à la Gare. Mais ça n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence, Ilyssia se le répétait fortement, son esprit étroit et fermé refusant d'accepter l'évidence.

« Mon chéri, descends de cette voiture enfin !

- Hein ?

- Encore dans tes pensées ? Allez, viens, tu va manquer ton train. »

Ilyssia rougi, énervé que sa mère le surprenne en train de méditer, et la suivit dans la Gare, qui, pour ne rien changer à tous lieux publics, était pleine de Moldus… Quelques uns –les moins pressés-, se retournaient sur son passage, surpris de voir un enfant pousser un énorme chariot rempli de valises surplombées d'un hiboux pour le moins bruyant –Sephiroth n'ayant jamais assimilé le principe pourtant primordial de discrétion-. Les autres moldus, préoccupés, continuaient leur course effrénée contre la montre, allant Dieux sais-où. Et Ilyssia avançait, pressé soudainement de revoir son meilleur ami, et d'arriver à Poudlard, où il pourrait enfin découvrir l'établissement dans lequel ses parents avaient fait leur cursus scolaire.

Lui et sa mère marchèrent jusqu'à la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, et passèrent au travers des tourniquets, pour arriver sur un quai pour le moins hétéroclite : locomotive rouge, foule compacte et dense. Ilyssia repéra une chevelure blonde –blanche-, difficilement, mais il la repéra tout de même. Il se mit a courir, chariot devant lui, hiboux piaillant de toutes ses forces, suivit de sa mère, pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

« Dray !! »

Le prénommé Dray se retourna, et tous purent voir le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage pourtant insensible du jeune blond au teint diaphane lorsqu'il vit son ami d'enfance.

« Il' !! comment ça va vieux frère ?!

- Bien. Tu m'a manqué vieille peau ! »

Les deux jeunes se serrent dans les bras, sous les regards attendris de leurs parents, et ceux, admiratifs, des autres jeunes de première années, abasourdis devant tant de charisme et de beauté, les plus vieux les ignorants superbement –premières années-. Ils s'écartèrent, et se regardèrent. Dray, ou Draco Malefoy, avait repris son air supérieur et froid, mais Ilyssia savait fort bien que c'était un masque. Les yeux du blondinet, d'un bleu glacial, gris même, brillaient de malice, et un sourire satisfait s'étendait sur ses lèvres fines. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair étaient tirés vers l'arrière. Il avait déjà revêtu sa robe de sorcier, d'un noir sombre, tissus épais, sentant le fric à plein nez. Un sourire narquois et carnassier s'étira enfin sur les lèvres de Dray lorsqu'il remarqua l'animal d'Ilyssia.

« Tiens, mais tu a amené Sephiroth ? Elle a pas encore crevé ton Horreur ?

- Non, elle survit doucement, mais sûrement, se contentant de se la fermer lorsque je suis de mauvaise humeur. Mais cette immondice commence à me gaver..

- Je te comprends, qui voudrait d'une abomination pareille ?!

- Hum.. Un sang-de-bourbe sans goût ?

- Et encore, j'suis même pas sûr qu'elle lui plairait ta Chose.. »

Les deux jeunes rirent aux éclats. Puis soudainement redescendus sur terre, ils se ressaisirent, et empoignèrent leurs sacs. Se tournèrent vers leurs familles. Il était temps de dire au revoir. Ilyssia alla embrasser sa mère, qui le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurait les précautions d'usages.

« Mon chéri, tu prends bien soin de toi, tu m'envoie un hiboux une fois arrivé. Ecris moi régulièrement. Lave toi les dents tous les soirs, n'hésite pas à parler de tes problèmes à un professeur. Je compte sur toi pour avoir de bonnes notes.

- Mais oui maman, je sais tout ça.. »

Pendant ce temps, côté Malefoy :

« Bien, j'espère te voir à Serpentard.

- Bien évidemment !

- Mon chéri, fait bien attention à toi, ah ! et ne parle pas à des sales sang-de-bourbes, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, oui.

- Ni aux.. Weasley, ces traîtres à leur sang.

- Oui, je sais.»

Une fois les embrassades faites, Ilyssia et Dray s'en retournèrent et grimpèrent dans le train, sans un regard en arrière, en partant s'installer dans un compartiment inoccupé. Ils réussirent à en trouver un au bout de quelques minutes, et s'y installèrent, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit où s'asseoir et poser leurs sacs et valises, submergés par le poids de celles ci. Tous deux déposèrent leur valises au dessus des sièges, avec force de soupirs épuisés et de muscles tendus, pour enfin s'affaler sur les banquettes rembourrées. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Dray éclata de rire, avant de lancer bruyamment :

« Ah mon vieux, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

- Evidemment, ma gueule d'ange à du te manquer pendant un mois.

- Mais oui, mon chou. C'est ça, l'espoir fait vivre on dit, hein ?

- Umph !

- Oh, t'es vexé ?

- Allez, Dray, raconte tes "vacances familiales", hum ? C'était comment ?

- Oh. Banalité à crever, une horreur. Ma cousine Hortensia est encore plus laide qu'auparavant. Mon cousin Jack est toujours atrophié du cerveau ; sa mère m'a couverte de baiser baveux dès qu'elle m'a vu ; leur père ne parlait que de Tu-sais-qui à tout bout de champs sans jamais cesser. A-bo-mi-nable ! et toi?

- Si t'appelle vacances dormir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, alors elles étaient super. A non, j'ai mangé aussi.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que t'es encore plus maigre que quand je suis parti chez mon oncle..

- C'est dingue! T'arriverais Presque à me faire rire Dray..

- Ilyssia James Reach, fout toi de moi, je te dirais rien..

- Moi ? Me foutre de toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ??

- Reach…

- Hum ??

- Va te faire voir !

- Oh ! carrément ?

- Ouay. Et même.. »

Les deux jeunes furent interrompus par l'ouverture de leur porte de leur compartiment. Dray braqua un regard hargneux sur les nouveaux venus, comme immobilisés voyant Ilyssia et Draco dans le compartiment.

« Ah ! » laissa s'échapper Ilyssia en remarquant le jeune aux émeraudes.

Ce dernier était accompagné de deux autres personnes : une jeune fille, cheveux châtains épais et yeux chocolats et un garçon, tignasse châtain et air absent sur le visage. Le jeune inconnu rougit en entendant l'exclamation d'Ilyssia. Il le regarda un instant, puis détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle. Personne n'avait remarqué l'interjection d'Ilyssia et la réaction de l'autre. Tous se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, Dray fronçait les sourcils, cela lui donnait un air méprisant et hautain, souligné par sa tête haute et ses yeux froids. Ilyssia ne regardait que le garçon de la voiture, et la jeune fille. Ses yeux vert émeraudes attiraient tout le monde, et il les regardait tous sans ciller, imperturbable et condescendant. La jeune fille, touffe épaisse, dans des tons châtains n'était pas magnifique. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de gentille malice et d'intelligence. Le garçon désespérait Ilyssia par son air endormi et lointain. Mais celui qui attirait le plus le regard de Dray et Ilyssia restait l'autre, regard émeraude, rouge au joues, tête baissées, il paraissait pourtant altier. Dray lui, se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir les mêmes yeux que son meilleur ami. Ilyssia lui se demandait comment un gars pouvait-il être aussi lointain et pourtant si charismatique. Ilyssia eu tout le temps d'observer l'inconnu, et n'y manqua pas. Le jeune homme avait donc les yeux émeraudes, dans lesquels brillaient quelques noisettes or. Quelques mèches désordonnées de ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les yeux, dans un ensemble de fouillis total, il avait la coiffure de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. On pouvait apercevoir sur son front une cicatrice, quelques peu rougie, en forme d'éclair. Non ! Ca ne pouvait être le célèbrissime Harry Potter, le jeune bébé qui avait survécu à Voldemort ! Les lèvres quelques peu épaisses, et les joues creuses, le jeune inconnu pouvait faire concurrence au niveau de la maigreur à Ilyssia, voilà ce que ce dernier pensa. En effet, l'inconnu semblait maigre, et fragile. De petite taille, il impressionnait pourtant Ilyssia par sa beauté inconnue.

« Hum.. Il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Pourrait-on venir s'asseoir avec vous ? demanda enfin la jeune fille, brisant le silence.

- Hors de question ! lança, sûr de lui, Draco.

- Mais.. contesta la jeune fille.

- Non. Ni toi, ni personne. » s'écria Draco.

En entendant ces mots, les jeunes rougirent, et la jeune fille baissa la tête. Le jeune aux émeraude lui, la releva, et fixa Ilyssia avec toute la ténacité dont il pouvait faire preuve, le dévisageant longuement, jusqu'à ce que Ilyssia réagisse et détourne les yeux de l'immensité verte, pour enfin prononcer quelques mots.

« C'est O.K. Allez, on s'en fout Dray. Du moment qu'ils nous laissent.. déclara Ilyssia.

- Humph! Fff !! O.K..

- Merci. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. dit la jeune fille, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et voici Neville Londubat. Et lui derrière c'est Harry Potter, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'ai accepté que vous veniez, c'était pas pour que vous nous tapiez la causette. » répondit froidement Ilyssia.

Dray souria, fier de son meilleur ami, mais, en voyant l'air étonné des trois jeunes, et surtout du prénommé Harry, Ilyssia se corrigea.

« Je m'appelle Ilyssia Reach, et voici mon meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy. »

Le prénommé Harry Potter souria à Ilyssia, qui rougit et détourna le regard de son visage trop bien dessiné. Il retourna s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, Dray à ses côtés. Harry s'installa en face de lui, Hermione à ses côtés, et Neville à gauche d'Hermione. Harry parlait avec la jeune fille, mais ne la regardait pas, son regard alternait entre l'extérieur, où défilait le paysage verdoyant sous la pluie fine, et le visage d'Ilyssia, absorbé dans la contemplation des multiples gouttes constellant sa vitre.

« J'espère réellement être à Gryffondor.. lança Hermione à Neville, voyant que Harry n'était pas en état de répondre.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis ce dernier.

- Gryffondor ? Vous n'avez donc aucune ambition ? Enfin, venant d'un Londubat, cela ne m'étonne pas. J'irais à Serpentard, Ilyssia aussi. » lança fièrement Dray.

Ces paroles semblèrent attirer l'attention d'Harry.

« Comment pouvez vous être sûrs d'aller à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il

- Toute ma famille y a été. Question de personnalité. Ilyssia est exécrable, il est bon pour Serpentard. Il est tellement con qu'il ne pourrait aller nul autre part.

- Je te remercie pour ce portrait bien peu flatteur Dray.. » lança Ilyssia, soudain attentif, à Dray, le gratifiant d'un sourire désarmant.

« Ah !? laissa sortir Harry, étonné.

- Et toi, tu es bien le jeune Harry Potter qui a survécu à Voldemort ?? demanda Draco curieux.

- Oui.

- Ouh la ! Nous avons donc affaire à une célébrité !

- Dray !! Et où compte tu aller ?? » corrigea Ilyssia.

« Je n'en sais rien. La où je connaîtrais quelqu'un !

- Ffff ! De bien maigres raisons ! grogna Draco.

- En tout cas, je n'irais pas à Serpentard !

- Et pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

- Parce que c'est là qu'est allé Voldemort.

- Hum. Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors c'est lui qui a tué mes parents

- Ah !

-Oui.

- De nobles raisons..

- Je sais.

- Bien que personnellement, je m'en moquerais comme de mon premier balais.. »

La discussion s'arrêta sur ces paroles, et Neville sombra dans un profond sommeil, tout comme Dray, qui appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ilyssia. Hermione alla acheter de quoi manger, et Ilyssia se retrouva bien malgré lui seul avec Harry. Les deux se regardaient et évitaient le regard –cherche moi, trouve moi, évite moi- de l'autre, en un jeu bizarroïde, Harry contemplant à nouveau le paysage, et Ilyssia remettant à leur place quelques mèches de Dray. Ilyssia finit par ouvrir la bouche, exaspéré par le silence mortel qui s'était installé dans la cabine.

« Quel âge à tu ?

- 12 ans. Et toi ?

- Pareil. C'était qui dans la voiture ?

- Ma tante. Et toi ?

- Ma mère..

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. »

Ilyssia releva les yeux, et fixa longuement Harry, se demandait s'il pouvait lui dire, ou non. Longtemps son esprit réfléchis, et finalement, il se décida à raconter quelque peu son histoire.

« Non, elle m'a adopté.

- Ah ! Et tu sais qui étaient tes vrais parents ?

- Non. Mais je connais mon vrai nom. Il me suffira de rechercher à la bibliothèque. Et s'il le faut, dans les livres de la réserve.

- Ces livres sont interdits..

- Oui, et alors ? Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne de ce que je viens de te dire, même Dray n'est pas au courant que j'ai été adopté.

- Hum, oui, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Bien. Je te remercie.

- Dis, pourrais- je t'aider dans tes recherches, Ilyssia ?

- Eh bien, a vrai dire, je comptais rester seul pour cela.. Mais.. L'aide d'un héros tel que toi ne pourras pas m'être inutile !

- Je te remercie d'autant te servir de moi !

- De rien Harry.

- Et quel est ton vrai nom, si je peux le savoir ?

- Jedusor, Ilyssia Jedusor.»

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, en souriant pleinement, comme un remerciement silencieux à l'autre. Je partage un secret avec toi, tu sait quelque chose de moi que personne d'autre ne sait. Ca nous rapproche, hein ? Ce fut lors d'un de ces sourire ambigus sur les lèvres des deux seuls éveillés qu'Hermione rentra dans la cabine.

« Ils dorment toujours ??

- Oui.

- Vous voulez des Dragées Surprises ??

- Hum, non merci. »

Les deux jeunes aux émeraudes détournèrent le regard vers l'extérieur dans un mouvement synchronisé. La pluie qui tombait au dehors les attirait inexorablement. Le train s'ébranla, et on commença à apercevoir la gare de Poudlard. Le train s'arrêta dans un hoquet, et tous les élèves se mirent en mouvement. Dray et Neville émergèrent, les yeux encore endormis, et se levèrent, hésitants.

« Dray, tiens toi à moi.

- Hum ?.. Merci Il'. »

Et le blondinet de s'accrocher au bras de son ami. Et Harry qui les regarde touché. C'est bizarre : ces deux là sont spéciaux et différents. Chacun attire le regard à sa façon, chacun pense à sa façon. On les sent proches, et pourtant lointains. Mais ces deux là, on sent que quelque chose les lies qui ne peux les éloigner. Ces deux là, ils ont le regard fier et hautain de ceux qui connaissent leurs charmes, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de les observer, en silence, et de les admirer, en secret. Harry le premier. Et il n'est pas le dernier de tous ces élèves qui détournent le regard sous le passage de deux jeunes garçons, l'un aussi blond que la lune, l'autre aux cheveux d'ébènes. L'un aux yeux bleu glacier, l'autre aux pupilles d'un océan de verdure éclatante.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs souvenirs..

Les premières années se retrouvèrent tous ensembles dans une petite salle, exiguë, où une femme âgée leur expliqua ce qui les attendait. La répartition dans les maisons, cérémonie importante selon tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Elle lançait quelques avertissements quand à la tenue à tenir, qu'Ilyssia n'écoutait pas, tout comme le reste du discours de la vieille Mc Gonagall. Il s'évertuait seulement à faire tenir Dray debout, qui s'était rendormi, tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Mc Gonagall passait son regard partout, et fixait chacun des élèves. Son regard croisa celui d'Ilyssia, et elle eut un frisson. Ilyssia aperçu bien la réaction de son professeur, mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Mc Gonagall ne le regarda plus jusqu'à la fin de son discours, après lequel elle disparu, et Ilyssia secoua Dray.

« Hum ? Quoiii ?

- Dray. Ca va être la répartition. Tu vas devoir marcher tout seul.

- Merde ! T'es sûr que tu peux pas me porter ?

- Sur et certain Dray. Émerge !

- Fait chier ! »

Ilyssia sourit face à l'aigreur de son meilleur ami. De tout temps, Dray avait été comme ça : capricieux et irascible dès le réveil. La vieille Mc Gonagall revient les voir, et leur ordonna d'y aller. Son visage était tiré et sec comme une vieille cacahuète, et elle était aussi rigide et guindée qu'une vieille vierge. La cérémonie allait commencer, et la plupart des jeunes de première années ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre et paniquaient. Ilyssia remarqua que c'était le cas du jeune Potter, dont le sang avait quelques peu quitté le visage. Ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, ni même comment, il lança un flot d'apaisement au brun, qui se détendis et observa qui, à ses côtés avait bien pu l'aider. Harry croisa le regard d'Ilyssia, et il comprit. Il hocha la tête, en un remerciement silencieux.

Le groupement de première années s'ébranla et se mit en marche. Tous entrèrent dans la Grande salle. Qui portait bien son nom. Immense, étrange et magnifique, avec des milliers de chandelles flottant dans les airs, et le plafond à l'image du ciel, la Grande Salle pouvait plaire à quelques gamins puérils aux goûts douteux. Ilyssia préférait de loin la froideur de mur en pierre sans décor particulier. Le professeur fit aligner les premières années, plaça un tabouret a quatre pied devant eux, sur lequel elle déposa un chapeau pointu. Une vieille horreur élimée et sale. Le genre de truc dont personne ne voudrait pour rien au monde. Celui-ci s'anima et se mit à chanter une chanson abominable, pendant laquelle Ilyssia se boucha magiquement les oreilles, bien décidé à ne pas entendre les horreurs qu'ils proférait. Puis, Mc Gonagall fit apparaître une liste, et déclara :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Adams, Camille ! »

Une jeune fille aux joues rouges, et aux cheveux châtains, sorti du rang, et alla s'installer sur le tabouret, chapeau sur la tête. Le chapeau dissimulait ses petits yeux effrayés, et elle s'agita sur le siège.

« SERDAIGLE ! » cria le chapeau.

Applaudissements et cris retentirent, et Camille alla rejoindre la source de cette euphorie, heureuse : la deuxième table à gauche.

« Bhrams, John.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Cette fois, l'euphorie vint de la première table à droite, table qui fut rapidement rejointe par le jeune John.

« Berrow, Joy.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Bolling, Ambra.

- SERDAIGLE !

- Broadshow, Jack.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Campbell, Marc.

- SERPENTARD ! »

Ilyssia trouvait cette cérémonie plus que barbante. Crawn, Potter et Granger furent les premiers à intégrer Gryffondor. Hammond, June allèrent à Serpentard. A chaque fois, la table acclamait ses nouveaux venus. La lenteur de la répartition était plus qu'harassante. Et Ilyssia ne se sentait pas à sa place debout, et au milieux de tous ces jeunes premières années, niais comme ses pieds. Il ne regardait qu'une seule chose, son meilleur ami. Et lançait quelques regards vers Harry Potter. Mais rien d'important ne retenais son regard, et il allait et venait.

« Londubat, Neville.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Malefoy, Draco. »

Ce fut enfin le tour de son meilleur ami. Dray s'avança d'un pas conquérant et sur de lui vers le chapeau et le tabouret. Il s'assied, et le chapeau, après avoir frôlé sa blondeur blanchâtre s'écria :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Il lança un regard satisfait à son meilleur ami, et se dirigea vers la table des verts. Le chapeau continua sa répartition. Les élèves se succédaient, avec une lenteur toute poudlarienne. Et Ilyssia voyait la file d'élève au centre de la table diminuer au fur et à mesure.

« Potter, Harry. »

Quelques commentaires percèrent le silence de la salle, qui se rétablit peu après. Tous désiraient savoir où serait envoyé le Survivant, le seul jusqu'à ce jour à avoir survécu au pire. Ilyssia souhaitait secrètement de voir Harry envoyé à Serpentard. Mais avec les parents que ce dernier avait eu et son tempérament, il en doutait aussi fortement.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » cria le chapeau, brisant tous les espoir d'Ilyssia de voir le jeune homme dans la même maison que lui. Il souffla bruyamment. Plus que quelques personnes avant son tour.

« Privet, Aaron.

- SERDAIGLE ! » cria le chapeau, envoyant le jeune brun au regard malicieux vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

« Reach, Ilyssia. »

C'était son tour. Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait avec attention, ses cheveux argentés brillant d'un éclat vieillissant. Le professeur Mc Gonagall eut un petit mouvement de recul, vite réprouvé. Certains professeurs, à leur table, discutaient entre eux, à messes basses, mais Ilyssia n'y fit pas attention. Il se retourna, s'assied sur le tabouret, et regarda son meilleur ami. Celui- ci lui lançait un sourire franc, comme il les réservait à Ilyssia. Il aperçut quelques jeunes filles prêtes à tomber en pâmoison devant lui, et attendit le verdict du chapeau.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Cris et acclamation retentirent. Bizarrement, lorsqu'elles étaient destinées à quelqu'un d'autre, celles ci l'énervaient. Mais quand c'était lui qu'on acclamait, tout était différent. Ilyssia rejoint son meilleur ami. Et la répartition continua.

« Weasley, Ronald. »

Un jeune rouquin s'avança vers le tabouret en rougissant, et Ilyssia se retint de rire en voyant la grimace dégoûtée qu'affichait son meilleur ami à l'annonce du nom du roux. Ce dernier, qui était donc déjà rouge une fois sur le siège rougit de plus belle lorsque le choixpeau magique annonça « GRYFFONDOR ! ». La répartition se termina sur Vee Zoah, envoyée à Serpentard, alors que le jeune endormi rejoignait sa table.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Dumbledore entama un discours, se mettant debout et réclamant le silence..

« Mes très chers enfants.. Avant de commencer le somptueux banquet qui nous attends, je voudrais dire quelques mots, notamment vous prier de réserver un excellent accueil aux premières années parmi vous mais aussi de vous rappeler que le règlement intérieur de l'école interdit strictement de pénétrer dans la forêt entourant le collège. De plus, je pense qu'il est important de préciser que la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera d'ici deux semaines et que quiconque serait intéressé par cette sélection, mis à part les premières années, devra s'adresser à Madame Bibine. Je tiens aussi à préciser que la réserve de la Bibliothèque est strictement interdite à tous les élèves, sous peine de grave sanction.. »

Ce disant, son regard dévia de la table des Gryffondor vers celle de Serpentard, et plus précisément alla fixer Ilyssia. Lequel ne baissa pas le regard. Une fois Dumbledore reparti dans son discours, Ilyssia retourna la tête vers l'avant, et son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Leurs yeux se firent rieurs. Un semblant de sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres.

« Bien. Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, chers élèves. »

Une fois ces derniers mots prononcés, les tables se chargèrent de mets tous plus goûteux les uns que les autres. Ilyssia essaya de se concentrer sur ses papilles, mais n'y parvint pas. Il regardait Dray manger, bouchées par bouchées, l'air moyennement content de la qualité de la nourriture. Ce dernier releva la tête de son assiette de frites pour tomber sur le regard appuyé de son meilleur ami..

« Tu devrais manger Il', a moins que tu ne désire perdre un os en plus…

- Très drôle, maman..

- Oh ! Si tu le prends comme ça !

- J'ai pas faim..

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué.. Mais essaye de manger quelques pommes de terres sautées au moins.. »

Dray servit son ami en pommes de terre, dont il rempli son assiette aussi. Ilyssia tenta de les avaler. Ce qu'il fit, avec moult difficultés. Au dehors, on entendait la pluie tomber. Et dans la grande salle, on voyait au plafond la réplique exacte du ciel actuel : un ciel grisâtre, nuageux et d'où tombaient milles gouttes froides. Ilyssia partit dans ses pensées, une bouchée de pommes de terres dans la bouche.

Il aime la pluie. D'aussi loin que son jeune cerveau peut aller puiser ses souvenirs, il a toujours apprécié la sensation rafraîchissante de ces milliers de larmes qui coulent et s'écoulent sur le visage. Et dans son esprit reviennent soudain les souvenirs d'une époque lointaine, où il était encore un bébé. La pluie qui tombe, le froid qui serre, le au revoir d'un être qu'il n'a jamais connu et dont il se sent proche malgré l'ignorance, les pleurs d'une femme, la chaleur du corps de celle ci lorsqu'elle l'a serré dans ses bras, le cri qu'elle a poussé lorsqu'elle à du le laisser seul, le bruit qu'on fait quelques personnes rentrées par effraction dans sa maison celle qu'il n'a jamais connue et ne connaîtra jamais, d'une lueur jaune éblouissante, d'une arrivée dans un lieu chaud, d'une discussion animée entre trois personnes qui parlent au chaud, et lui en être passif et endormi. Il se souvient vaguement de paroles réconfortantes accompagnées d'un sourire chaleureux, d'un départ dans la nuit et le froid, avec la pluie qui mort au visage, d'une arrivée dans un lieu chaud, encore, et d'une voix féminine qu'il connaît si bien. Et la pluie qui tombe, toujours, comme un repère dans sa vie. Et très loin dans ses pensées imaginaires, il sait déjà qu'il s'éteindra, un jour accompagnée de milliers de gouttes de pluies qui marquerons son corps et rythmerons ses adieux…

« Il' ? T'es où la ?

- Hum ? Oh. Non non, nulle part..

- Ah.. Parce qu'on y va là !

- Où ?

- Heureusement que t'étais là… Dans les dortoirs nom d'un chaudron !

- Oh ! »

Et Ilyssia se lève, accompagné de son meilleur ami. Comme toujours, tel un couple de vieux amis, Ilyssia et Draco n'avaient plus besoin des mots pour se parler. Un regard avait suffi à Dray pour comprendre qu'Ilyssia était parti dans ses souvenirs, un regard avait suffi à Dray pour comprendre qu'Ilyssia était plus dans ses pensées que jamais. Un regard avait suffi à Ilyssia pour comprendre que Dray savait. Un regard avait suffi aux deux énergumènes pour comprendre l'incompréhensible sans mots.

Le préfet de leur maison les conduisit jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Où chacun fut amené dans sa pièce. La chambre qu'Ilyssia partageait avec Dray, Adrian Smarn, Marc Campbell, et Noah Spay était grise et les tentures qui pendaient aux lits étaient du vert émeraude qui caractérisait la maison à l'effigie du serpent. Les valises étaient disposées sur les lits. Chacun défit ses affaires. Les rangea dans l'étagère qui lui était destinée. Puis, les cinq garçons se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Marc, histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance : s'ils allaient passer un an tous ensembles, autant nouer quelques liens. Ou essayer.

Marc Campbell venait du centre de Londres. Il avait passé son enfance entouré de sa famille, dans le manoir parental, qui lui avait dispensé quelques cours de magie. Il était grand, plus grand que tous, de stature imposante, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux tel un rideau de soie. Marc avait des origines asiatiques.

Adrian Smarn habitait un petit village au Nord-Ouest de Londres jusqu'à son départ pour Poudlard. Il vivait avec ses parents dans une grande demeure. Il était petit, et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Ses parents l'avaient éduqué dans la haine des moldus et des sang de bourbes, qu'il abhorrait purement et simplement, comme on déteste ce qu'il est normal de détester et ce que l'on a toujours détesté. Comme on hait quelque chose qu'on nous à fait haïr, comme poussé par l'éducation et non un réel ressentiment. Ses cheveux d'un blonds éclatant étaient coupés court, et une mèche lui tombait le long de la tempe droite.

Mais pour Ilyssia, le plus intéressant restait Noah Spay, grand et mince, ses traits bien dessinés faisaient ressortir la couleur ambrée de ses yeux. Oui, ambrée. Et ses cheveux argentés encadraient le visage angélique du garçon. Il était issu d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers, et vivait avec ses grands parents, puisque ses parents étaient morts à trop servir le mal.. Le jeune homme était malicieux, intelligent et mystérieux. Il parlait peu.

Les quatre jeunes garçons parlèrent tranquillement pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Marc bâille. Dès lors, les jeunes se séparèrent, et chacun retourna dans son lit, près à dormir.

Une fois couché, Ilyssia réfléchissait à sa journée, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque soir, lorsque son bras le lança. Une douleur vive. Il poussa un cri. Et espéra silencieusement que personne ne l'avait entendu. La douleur était comme une morsure, comme si l'on appliquait du fer gelé sur son avant bras, fer qui se réchauffait au fur à mesure et finissait par brûler. Le jeune homme souleva prestement la manche de son pyjama, comme si ce geste eu pu refroidir son bras. Peine perdue. Le tatouage en forme de serpent qui s'entremêlait sur son avant-bras droit remuait. Le serpent rampait presque sur sa peau. Ilyssia entendit un bruit dans la chambre. Il rabattit rapidement sa manche, et s'allongea dans son lit, avant de voir Dray se lever prestement de son lit, pour rejoindre celui d'Ilyssia. Ce dernier se remit d'aplomb, et serra son bras.

« Ton tatouage t'a fait mal ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Oui..

- Ah..

- Tu as entendu ?

- Tu as poussé un petit cri. Et puis, je te connais Il'.

- Oui..

- Ça ira quand même ?

- Oui, t'en fait pas, maman..

- Bonne nuit Il'.

- Dors bien Dray. »

Ilyssia essaya de se calmer, la douleur le cuisait. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement sa cicatrice s'était mise à lui faire aussi mal. D'autant plus que cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas réagi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose, c'était sur. Et Ilyssia aurait donné cher pour savoir quel était son plan. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une nouvelle douleur vive, qui naissait aussi rapidement qu'elle disparaissait : le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il se ressaisit, et tenta de l'oublier en partant dans ses souvenirs, la meilleure méthode jusqu'à présent pour oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Il retournait dans ses pensées. Loin. Très loin. Il fouillait, fouinait, recherchait dans les méandres de ses pensées il était à la poursuite de ses souvenirs. Il allait les chercher loin, très loin. Une maison aux murs de pierres. Une chambre aux murs blancs et un lit douillet. La porte s'ouvre. Une femme se met à parler. Elle s'approche de son berceau.

« Mon bébé.. »

Et le prends dans ses bras. Le serre contre son cœur. « Bam-bam, bam-bam, bam-bam. » scande celui- ci. La femme à de magnifiques prunelles vertes. Ses cheveux châtains tombent en boucles légères le long de ses épaules, et son fils, Ilyssia, en tiens une mèche dans sa petite main de bébé. Il explose de rire, de ce petit rire enfantin et innocent. Sourire éclatant de blancheur de sa mère, fossette à la joue droite.

« Tu aime mes cheveux mon bébé ? »

Celui- ci relâche les cheveux de sa maman, pour tourner ses poignets vers le pendentif brillant de sa protectrice. Un collier en argent, brillant. Il tient le pendentif : un serpent qui s'enroule autour de lui même. Le bébé regarde sa maman, et lui décoche un de ces sourires charmeurs, qui lui remonte le nez et fait plisser ses yeux. La maman rie.

« C'est ton papa qui m'a offert ce collier. »

Un homme arrive.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! »

Grand. Imposant. De son père se dégage une impression de froideur et de force. Il s'approche, lève ses mains jusqu'à la capuche de sa cape, et s'apprête à l'enlever..

Ilyssia se réveille. Le tatouage à recommencé à bouger, et la douleur a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Et puis, dans le coin droit de la chambre, Noah à bougé dans son sommeil, faisant grincer son lit. Alors Ilyssia sert les dents, pour ne pas crier de rage. Il a revue sa mère, sa mère qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps, et allait voir son père, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Trop tard. Et Ilyssia savait pertinemment que cette image était perdue jusqu'à ce que son cerveau daigne à nouveau lui remontrer ce souvenir en entier. Désormais, Ilyssia pouvait partir à la recherche du visage de sa mère, mais il ne verrait pas celui de son père..

Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se concentrer sur le visage de sa mère. Traits angéliques, visage fin, yeux verts comme l'émeraude de ses pupilles à lui, cheveux bouclés et châtains. Un rire chaleureux et communicatif. Des doigts fins.

Il est dans les bras de sa mère. Dans la rue. Il reconnaît quelques boutiques, et dans son inconscient, il sait où il se trouve : le chemin de traverse. Dans son petit manteau de soie noire, il déambule dans les bras de sa mère, marchant dans toutes les rues, et admirant toutes les vitrines aux couleurs chatoyantes. Sa maman finit par rentrer dans un magasin : le tailleur. Elle entre, fait tinter le petit carillon qui orne la porte. « Drrriing Dooong » fait celui-ci. Ce bruit fait rire aux éclats le bébé qu'il est. Puis, sa mère l'emmène voir la couturière. Et lui demande une cape noire, sertie d'argent. La femme prends ses mesures, et montre quelques échantillons de tissus à sa mère. Celle-ci les tâte et le frotte entre ses doigts. Toucher pour mieux trouver. Soudain, elle écarquille les yeux. Elle a trouvé son tissus. Frais, lisse, brillant. De la soie.

« Faites moi la cape dans ce tissus s'il vous plaît. »

Et sa mère reprends son bébé qui s'enfuyait vers les cabines d'essayages, et le rattrape.

« Je viendrais dans une semaine, c'est d'accord ?

- Bien madame Jedusor - Sullivan. »

Le paysage s'efface. Pour laisser place à une autre image..

Ilyssia, bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Ses boucles châtains lui tombent sur les épaules, et Ilyssia peut les saisir et jouer avec. L'avenue est fleurie, et les maisons blanches s'alignent les unes après les autres. Finalement, sa mère s'arrête devant une maison, semblables aux autres. Elle ouvre le petit portillon qui ferme l'accès à l'allée menant à la porte. Elle avance, et une fois devant la porte, alors qu'elle s'apprête à frapper, celle ci s'ouvre sur une magnifique jeune femme, aux épais cheveux roux flamboyant et aux yeux vert brillant, en amande.

« Eléanor ! Tu es enfin venue ! Mais entre donc ! » s'exclame la femme, souriante.

Et derrière elle apparaît un homme dans ses âges, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Ilyssia, inconsciemment, sait qui il est.. "Potter.." Le même visage que son frère aux émeraudes.

« Tiens ! El' ! que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite douce horreur ?

- James !

- Laisse Lil'. Tu sais très bien comment il est ! Je viens vous voir. Histoire de savoir comment vont mes amis, laisse sortir sa mère.

- Oh ! C'est touchant ! Mais mais mais.. Par Merlin ! Ne serais-ce point ton fils ? demande James Potter.

- Si. C'est Ilyssia James Salazar Jedusor.

- James ? Quel honneur ! Mais.. Salazar..

- C'est mon époux qui à tenu à le voir porter ce nom..

- Tu ne nous l'a jamais présenté d'ailleurs !

- Il vaut peut être mieux, pour avoir osé épouser Sainte Immondice, il doit être un peu malade..

- James Potter ! pour la dernière fois, arrête ces sarcasmes, et laisse Eléanor tranquille !

- Eléanor, tu n'a jamais vu notre bout d'chou ?

- Non, James, jamais.

- Alors viens.. »

Et James attrape sa mère par la main, et la traîne derrière lui jusqu'à l'étage, devant une porte entrouverte. Tous deux rentrent à l'intérieur, Ilyssia toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Celle ci s'immobilise une fois le seuil passé. James, dont on ne distinguait plus que les cheveux bruns ébouriffés s'est penché dans un berceau. Et s'en est relevé, un bébé dans les bras.

« El', je te présente Harry James Potter. » dit le papa, tout sourire.

Dans ses bras, un enfant, en bas âge, pupilles émeraudes vives, cheveux bruns. Harry J. Potter. Le Survivant..

Et l'image disparait. Pour laisser place à une autre, plus floue. Qui devient nette avec le temps.

Un endroit froid. Froid et même glacial. Une ambiance de mort. Sa mère le porte dans ses bras, et à ses joues, des larmes. La douleur de la belle femme se ressent de loin, et Ilyssia dans son demi-sommeil sentis les larmes l'envahir. L'allée dans laquelle ils marchent est pavée de pierres grises, et à ses côtés, droit et gauche, le sol est fleuri de pierres tombales. Sa mère avance, avance encore un peu, tourne à droite. Avance, encore un peu, et arrive devant une grande pierre tombale froide, grise. Sa mère tremble, ses genoux fléchissent, et elle sombre à terre. Toute tremblotante et en pleurs. Et sur la pierre tombale, on peut distinguer : « Lily Potter, 30/01/1960 – 31/10/1981. James Potter, 27/03/1960 – 31/10/1981. ». De même qu'est gravé sur le marbre : "Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort."

« Lily.. James.. » pleurait sa mère.

Le cimetière disparu, et cette fois, Ilyssia se réveilla, trempé de sueur, dans son lit. Un regard vers son réveil lui apprit qu'il était 4 heures du matin. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes. Énervé, il s'allongea rageusement sur son lit.

Potter. Harry. Sa mère avait connu les parents d'Harry. Elle les avait connu, et avais pleuré leur mort. Elle les avait connu et avait tenu à les honorer une fois dans leur tombes. Quel lien entretenait-elle avec les parents d'Harry ? Qui était-elle pour eux, qui étaient-ils pour elle ? Amis, certes. Et quoi d'autre ?

1981. L'année de la mort des parents d'Harry. L'année de naissance à lui et Harry. Et Dray. 1981. L'année où Voldemort à tué les parents d'Harry, essayé de tuer Harry, et où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu des parages, et ne faisait plus qu'hanter quelques vieux souvenirs. Mais tous savaient ce qu'il en était réellement. Harry Potter n'était pas mort. Voldemort non plus, et il survivait. Vivait. Plus puissant que jamais, ou du moins toujours aussi puissant qu'avant. Et la rumeur disait qu'il attendait. Il attendait quelqu'un. Certains disaient sa femme. D'autre disaient son fils. Oui, beaucoup disaient que Voldemort attendait que son fils refasse surface, qu'il le trouve et qu'ainsi Voldemort pourrait accomplir son destin. Mais c'était la rumeur.

Une brûlure aux bras l'empêcha d'aller plus avant dans ses réflexions. Ilyssia s'imagina le Maître des Ténèbres chercher son fils et sa femme désespérément, comme on se raccroche à une dernière bouée avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mer. Ilyssia imaginait le Lord en train de pleurer sa femme perdue et son enfant ignoré. Et il l'imaginait en train de le chercher avidement, comme on tends la main vers quelque chose de précieux qu'on aimerait trop. Comme si Voldemort pouvait aimer son fils. Comme si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait chérir un être autre que lui.

Une deuxième brûlure lui arracha un petit cri.

« Ilyssia ? »

Cette fois, Ilyssia ne reconnu pas la voix. C'était celle de quelqu'un de sa chambre, certes..

« Ilyssia, c'est toi qui a crié ?

- …

- Ilyssia, c'est moi, Noah..

- Oui j'ai crié. Mais rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Un cauchemar..

- Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance..

- Oui.. »

Il resta assis sur son lit, observant le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se recoucher. S'enveloppant dans ses draps, il réfléchit quelques temps, jusqu'à sentir ses yeux papillonner. Il s'allongea alors, enfonçant sa tête dans les oreiller épais, et il plongea dans une torpeur légère et agitée, son tatouage le brûlait trop fortement pour sombrer dans le dédale de ses pensées, et il ne pouvait pas non plus dormir. Il passa la nuit a attendre que le serpent se calme, et a espérer qu'il ne lui ferait plus mal pour son premier jour de cours..


End file.
